


Keep Me Up At Night

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Sebastian can't sleep and doesn't know where he stands.





	Keep Me Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sticking to any formal timeline with these stories so hope its not confusing.
> 
> I don't know anything about their real life girlfriends past or present, I'm just using their names.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the Kudos! And sorry for any typos! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Sebastian stared at the ceiling and watched as the city lights stretched over the room. He stared because he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t sleep because every time he closed his eyes he was back in the room, his hand in Chris’ hair, Chris’ mouth round his cock and the taste of himself on Chris’ lips after. That is where the guilt started. Turning on his side Sebastian watched the rise and fall of the sheet that covered his girlfriend. That was where the guilt intensified.

Sebastian could honestly say that up until his encounter with Chris a couple of weeks ago he had never cheated. He wasn’t a cheater by nature, he knew how to respect his relationships but now it was turned on its head.

Sebastian knew he must have checked out of the relationship before leaving to do press. Arguments had been a daily thing, accusations of not being there physically or emotionally had been the catalyst for most of them. He knew it was dead in the water, but his guilt had speared him on, and he’d been overly affectionate since his return home. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to rekindle some spark or just confirm to himself that the relationship wasn’t what he wanted anymore.

Sebastian _wasn’t_ sure what he wanted, and he wasn’t sure where Chris had even come into the picture. They had worked together for so long and had been nothing more than friends. Both were affectionate and tactile but one day, one touch was different, and he was sure it wasn’t just him. Sometimes Chris had held his gaze a little longer than normal. Sebastian found himself watching Chris’ mouth as he spoke.  In groups they mirrored each other’s movements watching each other with little knowing smiles. He had never looked or thought of another guy like he had Chris.

Sebastian could feel himself getting hard, he couldn’t lie there beside someone else the think like this. He kicked off the sheets and got out of bed grabbing his phone and closing the bedroom door behind him. He sat down and opened his messages. Every night since leaving the press tour Chris had sent Sebastian some stupid article or video, something random that had got them talking. Sebastian knew it was Chris’ way of not freaking out and trying to keep friendly so not to make things awkward. Looking at the latest message Sebastian smirked.

_S - You need to stop texting me weird stuff late at night._

Sebastian didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_C – It’s not weird stuff!_

_S – Top ten serial killers and their methods of killing is weird._

_C – That is what we call interesting, not weird._

_S – You want to know what I’m interested in?_

Sebastian let his finger hover for a second before sending the message.

_C – What?_

_S - What your cock would feel like fucking my mouth._

_C - …_

Sebastian watched as the dots appeared and faded, whatever response Chris had he wasn’t going to follow through with it.

Neither of them had spoken about that night. Nothing sexual or flirtatious has been said or implied since. It had bugged Sebastian, he felt like they had both got what they had wanted but what if the opportunity arose again? He couldn’t help thinking what might happen on the rest of promotional tour, would they just go back to normal? He wanted to know. _Fuck._ He regretted sending the message.

-

Chris wasn’t paying attention to the film, his girlfriends hair tickled at his nose as she lay back against him. This was their first night alone since he had got home. Family had always come first but more and more he was letting work overshadow that. Jenny had challenged him on it, with so much of their lives in the media light she wanted time for the just the two of them. Chris wholeheartedly agreed but when it came to Sebastian, he had to check in.

Since the last time they had seen each other Chris could think of nothing else. He’s be lying if he said something wasn’t missing as he sat there with his girlfriend. He felt like he was coming down from a high and having to settle back into what he had been used to. Until a couple of weeks ago, this was his happy place, this had been enough for him. Jenny, the house, the dog and his friendship with Sebastian being just that, friendship.

He knew he didn’t want things to be weird between Sebastian and himself, they still had a fair bit of time to spend together promoting the movie. They needed to be on the same page, he just had to act exactly as he had with Sebastian before that trip, ignoring any of the other stuff.

He’d started texting stupid stuff, anything just things he’d read. He had meant it as once off but for Chris this had turned into a nightly ritual. He would draft out a message, something more than just an odd fact, something that might imply more, he would then quickly chicken out and send a dumb thing instead. It didn’t matter what it was, all he cared about was getting a response, and Sebastian always responded with something just as mundane as Chris had sent.

Chris smiled as the phone vibrated in his hand.

_S – You want to know what I’m interested in?_

_C – What?_

_S – What your cock would feel like fucking my mouth._

 “Fuck.” Chris breathed.

Jenny looked up at Chris, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Chris fumbled with the phone, “It’s just Scott.”

Chris put the phone down on the arm of the chair and bit at his bottom lip, he could feel his heart thudding in her chest, if he closed his eyes, he could see Sebastian’s flushed face and those goddam lips.

“I better call him make sure he’s ok.” Chris pushing his way up from under Jenny.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked, concerned and a bit disgruntled. “Can’t it wait?”

“Oh, you know Scott, if I don’t deal with him now we’ll get no peace for the rest of the night.” Chris said walking away. “Just some guy trouble.” He called back over his shoulder.

Chris walked out in the patio and pulled the door over and hit the call button to Sebastian.

-

Sebastian was laying on the sofa, cursing himself when his phone started buzzing beside him. He sat up but froze when he saw Chris was calling. He felt sick, he knew this couldn’t be good, he shouldn’t have sent that message.

“Chris, I..” He answered.

“I want you on your knees with my cock you mouth, and I want to hear you moan, because I know you are going to enjoy it.” Chris low and steady. “Do you want to taste it Seb?”

Sebastian couldn’t speak, his throat was dry, he just moaned, his hand already on his throbbing cock.

“Seb?” Chris said.

“Yes.” Sebastian croaked out. Sebastian could hear Chris heavy breaths.

“Are you alone?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Sebastian look back at the bedroom door to make sure it was shut.

“Are you hard for me Sebastian, does the thought of sucking my dick turn you on?”

“Yes.” It was all Sebastian could say as he stroked himself.

“I wish I was there,” Chris sighed, “I want to taste your lips, run my tongue over that body Seb. It’s so hard, I want to feel it against me again.” Chris could hear Sebastian beginning to lose control, his breath quickening. “I want you to come for me Seb, I want you think of my cock deep in your mouth and how its going to feel when I come down your throat.”

That was is, Chris heard Sebastian come, a muffled moan and panting.

“You are a dirty boy Sebastian.” Chris said with delight.

“You seem to have that effect on me.” Sebastian finally managed.

“Good I like it that way.” Chris laughed.

“I want…” Sebastian trailed off. Chris wasn’t sure what he was going to say, and he didn’t want to push him either.

“I’ll see you in a week?” Chris asked, he knew he would, they would be on a plane to go Europe to promote the movie.

“Sooner.” Sebastian said. “I said I’d go to LA with Margo she has an audition in two days.”

“In two days? I can do that.” Chris said unable to stop a smile spread across his face.

Chris heard to door open behind him, Jenny watching with a questioning look, he winked at her as she approached.

“Listen Scott I got to go, Jenny is waiting on me.” Chris said.

“Hey Scott” Jenny shouted as she wrapped her arms round Chris.

“Shit, sorry.” Sebastian said, “See you in a couple of days.”

“Sure thing.” Chris said ending the call.

Chris put his arm round Jenny but was aware that his hard on must be obvious. He bent down and kissed her with all he had, he could feel her strained up to meet him on her tip toes. He lifted her up and pulled her close to him.

“What has got into you?” She asked when she managed to break from his kiss.

“Nothing.” He said kissing her again.

Chris knew it was wrong, he tired to clear his mind of Sebastian, but he could still hear his breaths and sound him stroking his slick cock. Chris carried Jenny to the bedroom. _Two days, just two days._


End file.
